


Batman By Gaslight

by 123z



Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Couple, F/M, New York City 1889, Sherlock Holmes Parody, Victorian Attitudes, Wayne Manor, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Note- Just watched the animated movie 'Gotham by Gaslight' which got me thinking. Apparently set on Earth-19, an alternative world where Earth is still in the age of the Industrial Revolution. As usual I have Scarlett Johansson as Holmes, Emma Watson as her companion and I am introducing Zoe Kravitz as Selina Kyle. She is Catwoman in 2021. Feel free to imagine your own Bruce. DC Comics own Batman and Gotham related subjects. This just a parody intended for fun only.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Scarlett Holmes, Doctor Emma Watson/Selina Kyle
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains scenes of explicit sex.

xxx-

The year was 1889, the month November, when Scarlett Holmes and her trusted companion and faithful lover, Doctor Emma Watson set sail for America. They had left London to board the 'SS City of New York' passenger liner moored in Liverpool docks, British built of the Inman Line, and which was the largest and fastest on the Atlantic Ocean. They had set sail a week before Queen Victoria herself planned on her first visit to the Colonies and Mordred Holmes, Scarlett's older sister, had charged her with the task of making sure there were no threats of assassination or unrest. Once docked in New York City the famous private detective and her friend liaised with several of her most trusted confidants and discovered a credible rumour of unruly behaviour and threat to Her Majesty in one Gotham City.

"Never heard of it Scarlett. You?" Said Emma as she bit into a slice of apple pie.

"A modest Metropolis my dear Doctor, consisting of some 200,000 souls. Apparently it has seen a dramatic increase in criminal gangs operating unlawfully. I have heard of a costumed vigilante who prowls the night sky in search of wrong doers and miscreants in total disregard for the police department. Calls himself Batman."

Emma laughed heartily in the railway carriage of the sleeper train that journeyed to the said city. They were ensconced in the dining coach as it rattled along at sixty miles an hour through the snow covered landscape.

"Batman is it? A most unusual moniker to say the least."

"Quite. Anyway we should be arriving in the morning. We are to liaise with Mister Bruce Wayne, a self styled playboy and industrialist who has accrued the sum of one million dollars in personal wealth. We shall be guests at his Manor house."

"One million dollars! Rather like John Rockefeller and Andrew Carnegie."

"Yes, except Wayne is considerably young and quite the ladies man. He is considered to be the most eligible bachelor in the United States."

Scarlett sat back as she finished her cup of coffee and looked across the table at the angelic face of Emma.

"May I enquire my dear Doctor, as to whether you have made love on a fast moving railway train? The rolling of stock and the clatter of wheels over the sleepers is very stimulating."

"Then, my dear Holmes. Let us retire to bed this very instant."

The two young and very virile women left the dining coach and hurried to their berth as quick as their pretty legs could carry them.

x

Stately Wayne Manor was an opulent brownstone just on the outskirts of Gotham City. The Wayne family wealth had been accumulated from real estate and shipping generations ago and young Bruce had never known poverty. Oddly the large mansion had been built over a long network of caves which had been useful in colonial days for many reasons. Now it served two purposes. A home for thousands of bats, and a secret base for Wayne's alter ego, Batman. That costumed crime fighter and defender of the law.

"Why, it's so huge." Gushed Emma as she and Scarlett arrived in their horse driven carriage.

The two elegant ladies got out and were ushered inside by the valet at the front door. They were an hour late for the dinner party and made haste in their expensive gowns. The temperature was in the single digits and the air was decidedly crisp.

"Good evening and welcome to America. Alfred Pennyworth at your service."

The elderly and distinguished gentleman bowed gracefully as the women curtsied.

"Are you English?" Asked Scarlett.

"Most definitely, born and bred. Have a most pleasant evening."

Scarlett and Emma entered the warm house and saw dozens of others at the dinner party. Most of which were dressed in their finery, both ladies and gentlemen. The two English women had taken the whole afternoon to get ready. Scarlett had chosen to wear a silk and satin evening dress with a cream front and pink trimming around her very generous bust. Two panels on each side of the upper bodice had the erotic effect of pushing up her ample bosom so that all eyes were focused only on her breasts when engaged in conversation. The dress had short puff sleeves and a floor length hem. With her fair hair back and up her diamond shaped face with the prominent cheekbones was radiant and alert.

"You look so glamorous, my love." Beamed Emma as she gazed into clear green eyes.

"Thank you Doctor, you also."

Emma was a slight figure compared to the more curvaceous blonde but still looked most desirable in her pale pink and cream satin dress that reached the floor. Trimmed with tulle and lined with whale bone the front had laces that led the eye to her square neckline. Her exquisite neck and peaches and cream complexion were highlighted to perfection in her excellent choice of attire. Her fine hair had a braid that kept her tresses from her forehead and her groomed brows furrowed atop of her doe like eyes. A hostess presented a tray of champagne flutes and they both took one each.

"We missed dinner."

The guests were all now gathered in the main room with the enormous chandelier in the high ceiling. Dozens of gaslights helped light the room and a small group of musicians on a modest stage played light chamber music. Quite who the guests were was a mystery to Emma and Scarlett, but obviously they were affluent and noted in local high society.

"Ah, here comes our distinguished host if I am not mistaken." Noted Scarlett.

Emma looked to her left at the same time as about a dozen other young and giggly women also gazed at the square jawed man. Bruce Wayne was a dapper black haired man with grey, blue eyes and an enigmatic smile. Elegantly attired in a charcoal top coat and black trousers, immaculately pressed. He wore a white dress shirt with a gold vest and silk puff tie and his sideburns were full. He towered over Scarlett and Emma at six feet two and 210 pounds and they craned their necks to look him in the eye.

"Miss Holmes, and Doctor Watson I presume. I'm delighted you could make it. We have much to discuss."

To their educated English accents his baritone American tones sounded like music to their ears.

"Likewise, Mister Wayne. You have a beautiful home."

All three shared a brief moment that only they understood realising the gravity of the situation with the impending Royal visit. They huddled in a close group as other guests mingled around them.

"I have learned of a new visitor to Gotham, also English." He said. "A one Colonel Moran who has made contact with Baron Gruner who arrived not twenty four hours before. My reliable sources inform me that Moran has some singular luggage. A long narrow case which is twenty inches in length, perfect for the size of a regular rifle."

"Colonel Sebastian Moran!" Exclaimed Scarlett Holmes. "The right hand man of Professor James Moriarty himself. I consider him the second most dangerous man in England."

Moran, born in London in 1840, had served in the military and was an accomplished marksman and big game hunter.

"We have crossed paths before," continued the alert detective. "He has an iron nerve but a black heart. He has perfected a silent air rifle that fires revolver bullets, especially crafted for he and Moriarty."

"And the Baron?" Asked a curious Emma.

"Aldebert Gruner, a Russian born Baron who now resides here in America. He is particularly nasty to women, and is known for his loathing of England and our Royal family."

"Interesting. Do you suppose they are here for a special purpose?" Wondered Bruce.

"Mister Wayne, I do not believe in coincidence. Nor luck. Only pure fact and logic. Luck is an offensive word, an abhorrent concept. No, I think we are in for an intriguing couple of days before the Queen arrives."

"Bruce? Who are your new guests?" A light lilting voice interrupted the small huddle.

"Selina! Hi. These are special visitors from England. Miss Holmes and Doctor Watson. They are here to expedite the planning of the Royal visit. Ladies, this is Miss Selina Kyle."

The smoldering woman with the dark hair and slanted, almost feline eyes looked each woman up and down with a haughty stare. Her luxurious mane of jet black curls sat high on her head like a nest of vipers and her green eyed gaze mesmerised anyone who stared at her. Under her slinky evening gown of eggshell white was a lithe, slim figure that seemed as angular and flexible as a cat. At five feet ten she was a tad taller than the English ladies.

"Doctor? You look so young my dear."

"I served as a nurse in the Afghan war, things for me looked up thereafter. Are you and Mister Wayne acquainted?"

Selina shot Wayne a knowing look and then burned her eyes into Emma's.

"We are...aware of each other." She purred like a kitten and unconsciously made a gesture to her cute nose in the manner of a cat.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably as he became somewhat cagey.

"And Miss Scarlett Holmes indeed. I hear you like to solve a mystery or two by pure deduction and logic." Said the curious American woman.

"That is true. Take yourself for instance. A fascinating subject I do declare. I would hazard a guess from your agile and athletic figure that you were raised in a small circus perhaps. That was where you formed an affinity with cats. Possibly orphaned when young, the scar on your left hand leads me to believe some trauma occurred when you were but a child. A tragic accident?"

"Good lord, Holmes," cried a wide eyed Emma.

"You were led to Europe where, with your obvious beauty and resonant voice, you became a night club performer and singer, always vowing to become a champion if you will, for other helpless unfortunates like your good self on your return to America, with the help of the Wayne Foundation. That you have a sexual attraction for Mister Wayne is obvious from the goo goo eyes you constantly make at him."

Scarlett dismissed her stunning observations with a wave of the hand and swigged some champagne. Selina scowled at her and moved from one foot to the other in hushed silence.

"That was astounding, Scarlett. Most amusing!" Said a grinning Bruce.

"Downright patronising!" Hissed Selina with a growl in her throat.

The American woman turned her back as Bruce whispered to Scarlett.

"Miss Holmes. Shall we continue this in privacy?"

"Most certainly. Watson, you keep Miss Kyle company. Mister Wayne and I have some business to discuss."

Wayne took Scarlett by the elbow and steered her to a discreet distance from the carousing party. Emma was left in the company of Selina who drew slightly closer to her than society dictated.

"You smell divine. May I?"

Selina leaned in close to Emma and took an exaggerated and lingering sniff of her long and bared neck, her lips barely a half inch from peachy skin.

"Mmm, like English strawberries. Tell me, how long have you been fucking the busty blonde?"

Emma recoiled in dismay and surprise turning bright red in the process.

"How could you, that is how did you know..."

"My dear Doctor. It's as plain as the pretty nose on your face. You're infatuated by the woman. Admit it."

"I declare that Scarlett Holmes is the most remarkable creature I have ever had the pleasure to have known, yes."

"I find her quite boring, unlike you. So, you HAVE had the pleasure. Is she good in the sack?"

"Sack? Oh, you mean in bed. Miss Kyle, I do protest in the strongest terms."

"Come here."

Selina grabbed Emma in a firm grip and led her to a secluded corner of the room. With a surprising firm hold she pinned the slight English woman with her back to the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth for a full thirty seconds. When they separated Emma was acutely aware of her pounding heart, not to mention her heated loins.

"You know that Bruce is at this very minute seducing Miss Holmes in his private chamber. Are you jealous?"

Selina whispered close to her ear as she softly stroked her cheek. Emma regarded the extraordinary beautiful American woman with her perfect features and classy poise. Yes, Emma was in fact jealous of Scarlett, and peeved to be kept in the dark as she bedded Wayne. She had always accommodated Scarlett in her pursuits of case solving even if it meant either she or herself had to use their womanly wiles. Emma had slept with men and women at Scarlett's behest in their investigations and under her tutelage had enjoyed, sometimes endured, some wild sex. In fact she had realised some of her most personal sexual fantasies during the course of their relationship. Selina kept Emma pinned to the wall, licking her cheek and neck like a kitten laps at a bowl of milk.

"I'm jealous even if you are not. I love him and hate him at the same time. He cannot keep his cock to himself."

Emma was naturally drawn to the fairer of the sexes and felt an exorable attraction she felt difficult to ignore.

"Let us continue in my bedroom. It is for my use and mine alone for when I visit Wayne Manor and is right next to Bruce."

Emma nodded in agreement and they walked up the wide stairs to the next floor. They made their way down a long hall with many doors. Portraits of stern faces, presumably generations of the Wayne family, looked out under the dim light of the gas lamps. Then they came to the bedchamber of Selina and Emma paused a second to regard the door next to this. Was Scarlett inside fucking Bruce Wayne?

x

Bruce Wayne stood by his bed and removed his top coat and vest. It was evident to the famed female detective, and her feminine inquisitiveness, that he dressed to the left from the big bulge of his cock that pressed against his thigh. He cupped the back of her head and tilted it up so they could kiss. Her arms came up and around him as she was pretty much lifted onto her toes in order for their mouths to connect.

"I want you, Scarlett. I've never been with an English woman before."

"I know." She whispered and opened her mouth as his crashed down on her.

The warmth of his breath on her hot lips made her widen them and he took the opportunity and his tongue met hers. Scarlett savoured the taste of him as his mouth closed over hers and she inhaled his rich scent, unmistakably masculine. A ripple of pleasure coursed through her as she clung to him for fear of losing balance. Her hands did not remain idle as she removed his shirt tails from his waistband and unbuttoned the front. They remained in a deep smooch as she slid the shirt from his shoulders and let it fall behind his back. They backed up and Wayne hurriedly dropped his trousers and underwear and kicked his shoes off. Scarlett stared at his naked form and was decidedly impressed.

"Not bad. Rich and well endowed. You are quite the man."

Indeed his erection was hard, long and upright with a flared crown and a slight upward curve in the shaft rather than being straight. A rare thing but not uncommon. She ran her right hand up the underside of his thick shaft and grinned as she brought forth a hiss through his gritted teeth. She lingered a moment to study a perfectly round mole in the centre of his scrotum.

"Curious." Naked, Bruce was well formed thanks to his daily regime of physical exercise and strict diet he had honed remarkable attributes. Not particularly muscular like a bodybuilder but strong and athletic nonetheless. Scarlett Holmes was not only a calculating genius but she loved the physical side of a relationship very much. Primarily she adored women considering men to be inscrutable and not worthy of her trust. She did however get sexually attracted to men from time to time and had enjoyed the odd dalliance with them. This was going to be one such time.

"Now you undress ME." She ordered.

Bruce was happy to oblige and he reached behind her back as he unhooked the eyelets of her dress. His big prick brushed on her dress as he pressed against her and pushed the gown open and tugged it down to her shoes. Left in a simple chemise and a pair of drawers he moved to the bed and rested on his right arm as Scarlett stripped off completely. Once naked Bruce whistled at the sight of her magnificent body.

"You must have men hammering on your door every day of the week. You're fantastic."

Not only men thought Scarlett as she unpinned her buttery blonde hair and let it loose. Her full lips parted slightly to reveal her pink tongue as she let the naked hunk leer at her. Large thirty six inch breasts heavy on her chest but still seeming to defy gravity and his eye was to her splendid frame. With shapely legs and gorgeous ass she had the classic hourglass figure. But Wayne had eyes only for that small gap between her inner thighs where she had a tiny V of pubic hair above her bewitching pussy mound.

"Here." He beckoned to her and held out a hand which she took in hers and he flung her down beside him.

Bruce kissed her again as he massaged her right nipple. As their tongues explored and probed he held her large boob and squeezed hard, loving the fullness in his hand. Then he bent his head to lick the dark areola with circular motions and she found the sensation absolutely delightful. Then he kissed her other tit and repeated the same. Scarlett sighed and writhed under his bulk.

"Is there anything else you might like to kiss?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

He chuckled as his hands ran down her body lower, lower, lower. Past her hips, inward to her soft stomach and then out to the tender and sensitive inner thighs which she opened enticingly. Scarlett laid back and gasped as he touched her light downy pubes and parted her folds at her pussy entrance. He licked his middle finger and drove it up deep inside her moistness. Eyes locked on hers he skillfully stroked in and out with deftness and gentleness and Scarlett dragged the heels of her shoes along the crisp sheets.

"Deeper."

Bruce shifted and kicked his long legs back as his face came to the level of Scarlett's pussy. He parted her thighs and his tongue slipped in and out of her wet folds as she trembled and gasped harshly. She fought the urge to scream as his head nodded up and down, increasing his lapping of her divine slit.

"Amazing, darling. But let me suck your cock for you."

Scarlett slipped her hand between his powerful thighs and trailed her fingers upwards. Then she spun around so that they ended up in a 69 position. As Wayne licked her out she let his curved cock enter her mouth. The manner of his upward curve allowed Scarlett to easily take him in deep and the unique shape conformed perfectly to the shape of her throat.

"Mmmmnnnum!"

Scarlett nodded her head up and down and drew in breath through her nose. She sucked hard, long and deep with an head spinning combination of lips, tongue and throat which just made Bruce tighten his grip on her thighs and probe her wet cunt the more. Her eyes squeezed shut as his face became glazed with her juices.

"Let us fuck." She said as his slick appendage emerged from her deep throat oral treat.

Scarlett straddled him, shuddering as his rock solid cock slid up into her cunt. She felt him twitch inside her slick tunnel as she glided up and down with a gyration of her pelvis that forced him to grip the sheet in both fists. His hips bucked up in wild abandon which made the English blonde thrust as well and their bodies ground together in a glorious fuck.

"Lovely, lovely." She cooed as her voluptuous figure pushed down on his body which reared up into hers.

Bruce gripped her hips and helped her to ride his prodigious prick, drawing her back and forth on his length. The curious bend in his cock meant that it stimulated Scarlett in ways a straight one could not emulate. Her eyes never left his as she placed her hands palms down on his broad chest. She noted his neck strain and his striking eyes grow wide as Scarlett was totally impaled on his entire cock.

"So, so...we need to, oh my goodness! We need to see what the B...B...Baron is up to. Shit!" His hair appeared black under the gas lamps and she now noticed the small cleft in his chin. She fell across his chest as the sublime friction in her pussy caused her to squirt fluids on his pole. Her body stayed still and only her backside moved up and down in a salacious manner that made the pair of them pant and perspire.

"Yes. We must find out, yes, oh yes! Find out what the nefarious devil is do...do...doing."

Scarlett inhaled deeply as she rocked on his knob as fast as she was able. Bruce leaned up and flipped a startled Scarlett onto her back and the burgeoning swell of his cock was firm between them. With a pelvic thrust he lodged his stiffness just inside her before ramming it in. He began to hammer her hard into the mattress. Scarlett thrashed her head from side to side as she was ploughed with urgent stabbings of his throbbing member. Her legs lifted up and settled on the backs of his taut thighs so she could draw him in all the more. The heels of her shoes bounced on his ankles as his toes dug in for further balance and the bed creaked under their rocking bodies. The oak headboard thumped against the bedroom wall with loud thumps.

"Bruce, oh Bruce!"

Because of his curved cock it seemed to her that his hot organ was actually double its actual size. The inside of her vulva was filled superbly and her G-Spot was scraped with an additional pressure that drove her insane. Each thrust home brought forth more and more vaginal juices that literally bathed his cock.

"Fuck!"

Bruce lifted her up slightly as he plunged into her ever deeper as her hips churned from side to side. Scarlett rose up to meet him harder and harder as he pounded back and forth, their mouths met over and over as they fucked, neither of them wishing the moment to end.

"And...and...oh don't stop doing that! And we must s...st...stop the evil Moran t...too."

"Fuck...fuck...we will...fucking make sure Her Majesty stays, oh lord. Stays s...s...safe."

She sensed his end was near as her fingers clawed at his back. His weight shifted as he gathered strength for his pounding back stroke which made his inward thrust ram her body into the bed. Her cries of "oh, oh, oh, oh!" Signaled her own joyous climax as her juices squelched audibly and ran out of her and down the valley of her ass.

"Come inside me, darling."

He grunted, clenched his buttocks and buried his length right up to the hilt and stayed motionless before roaring and biting her collarbone as he came inside her. His body fell atop of hers and his chest mashed to her bountiful boobs. Gush, gush, gush, his cock sprayed her cunt for what seemed an eternity to Scarlett. Finally he withdrew with an embarrassing pussy fart and his seed spilled out in a torrent that ran like a river down her ass crack.

"That was delightful, Bruce."

Scarlett was cradled in his arms, her huge breasts crushed against his broad chest, their legs tangled in each others.

"I should make myself scarce and get back to Doctor Watson. She'll be wondering where I got to. Tomorrow we shall investigate Baron Gruner."

"I already have my main source active in that matter even as we speak."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Watson looked out at the marvelous view from the bedroom window. Outside the moonlit lawn was white and sparkling from the light dusting of snow. Some leaves rustled in the chilly wind but the sound could not be heard through the window pane. From behind her Selina Kyle pressed to her back and nuzzled her pale neck. Two hands wandered over her shoulder blades and Emma closed her eyes in bliss.

"Your body is most desirable, my beauty."

Emma turned to face Selina who put her fingers to work and unlaced the front of her evening gown. The English woman had a slight roundness to her perky breasts that were now bared and free. Two bullet like nipples poked out at Selina who smiled in delight. She tugged down the dress to the lush carpet beneath their feet and nodded in approval at Emma's tiny waist that had no need of a clinching corset like others of her age. Emma reached up to her braid and loosened her light brown hair and fanned it out.

"Wait for me on the bed. I shall be but a moment."

Selina vanished into a nook as Emma dropped her undergarments which fluttered to the floor and she laid out prostrate on her back. Her left hand idly ran through the curls of her pubic hair and she felt the downy hair to be moist to the touch. Lord! How she wished to be fucked! She contemplated the various china statues of cats that adorned the shelves as she waited.

"How do you like me?"

Emma's jaw dropped when Selina stepped back into the room. Dressed now in a tight black corset with conical breast cups, stiletto heeled knee high boots and a lace face mask. Her well toned body was astounding, bountiful breasts, firm ass and long, long legs. Her black hair, thick and wavy, was now down and reached down her back to that peach of a butt.

"You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth, Doctor."

Emma was taken aback as she looked at the face of Selina in a Venetian Masquerade mask of black and glitter with two pointed cat ears. Around her pale neck was a matching choker necklace with silver studs. It did not go unnoticed that Selina's Mons pubis was bared and the black wiry hair was amusingly trimmed to resemble cat whiskers.

"Do you like my pussycat? I think it's purr fect."

Selina licked her fingers and toyed with the three distinct lines of hair made to look like whiskers. Before Emma could answer Selina pounced on her and smothered her pert tits in both hands. Emma felt them respond and stiffen to the warm touch. They kissed as Selina dug long fingernails in the soft flesh of Emma's left breast and the English woman rubbed her thighs together as a fine tingling took hold in her nether regions.

"I just love kissing you. So sweet."

Emma just moaned in answer as the masked woman bent to her tits and flicked a long dextrous tongue at her nipples, tracing the outline before concentrating on the hard nubs. Emma regained some composure and moved her left hand between their wriggling bodies and slid her middle finger into the pussy of Selina.

"Mmmm! Naughty, but nice!" Squealed Selina as she nibbled Emma's perky tits.

The sexual heat began to radiate from their ripe bodies as they rolled in each others arms. Then Selina rose from the bed leaving Emma wanting and frustrated, her pussy damp and aching for attention.

"I have a little something that I think you'll like."

Emma sat up as she watched Selina hold up a white fur glove and fit it to her right hand. Both front and back had tiny raised hair and Selina grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

"It's so soft, I love it so. I call it my tabby tamer. Made from the fur of a Persian cat, the softest of all kitty cats. May I?"

Emma gulped and then relaxed as her body was stroked lightly with the glove. It glided over her stomach and gave her butterflies as Selina made small rotations over and over. Then she moved up to Emma's breasts and cupped the left followed by the right and the sensation of the warm fur was most exquisite. She fell back onto the bed and raised her arms above her head as she wallowed in the divine attention with throaty moans. Selina made endless circles on her tits, occasionally moving down to her abdomen, making sure not to touch the plump pussy mound between Emma's spread open legs.

"You are driving me out of my mind." Purred Emma who positively glowed.

"I know," came the smug reply from the cat loving woman.

Emma was tipped onto her belly and Selina moved the glove along her shoulders, gently massaging the spine before heading to the firm and ripe buttocks of the squirming woman. The soft fur felt sensational on Emma's inner thighs as each one was caressed in turn from behind. Her pussy leaked fluids as the English girl humped the mattress as she tried to rub her aching clitoris on the sheet. Her legs opened wider as her cheeks were squeezed at the same time, the left by a hand, the right by the glove.

"How does that feel?"

"Fantastic! Such a soft feel."

The glove fit perfectly in the space between buttocks and Selina sawed up and down while Emma sobbed in pleasure into the fluffy pillows. Then Selina smacked her peach of a bod and Emma was rolled onto her back again and her legs automatically opened as Selina finally laid the Persian cat glove on her damp mound. Selina made smaller and smaller circles inwards as she focused on Emma's pussy, brushing and swiping with the fur as Emma spread out her legs wider and wider. In an attempt to make a more firmer contact with the glove she lifted up her hips and knees.

"Mercy me!" Cried Emma as a steady rhythm of strokes of the furry mitt pressed onto her clit.

Emma gasped for breath as wave after wave of exquisite sensations washed over her. The pace increased and Emma shook in muted bliss as she snapped her head back into the pillows. The concentrated pressure and the sublime feel of fur was making Emma quite giddy as every pore in her body perspired.

"Nearly there, nearly there." She gasped.

"Not yet, pussycat."

The glove was removed from between Emma's thighs and she raised her head and pouted as she saw Selina discard it without another thought. She saw her own clit had swelled and was peaking out of the protective hood, wet and pink and Emma buried her right hand between hot thighs. Her eyes widened when Selina held up a long and wobbly double headed dildo. Each end had a tapered head and had been crafted to resemble the faces of a cat.

"Say hello to my pussycat romancer. Want to try it?"

Just try and stop me, thought Emma. Already lubricated Selina adjusted her mask and scooted up to the curious Emma. Selina slipped her left leg under Emma and her right over the others left. Then Emma groaned as the head of one end of the unique sex toy entered her cunt with a squishy sound. Selina grinned wickedly as she inserted the other end into her own sopping muff.

"Now, move your hips."

Lost in a lustful haze Emma ground her pussy against the dildo and her exertion was matched by Selina. Together they rode it in tandem with rotating gyrations that caused the pair of them to virtually gobble up the thick length. The odd shaped head rubbed Emma's tunnel with an exceptional friction as she stared directly at Selina who fucked herself with fast humps.

"Isn't it just divine?"

Emma could only grunt as her hair fell across her pretty face as she thrust harder into the false cat cock. Both were now filled with the double dong and their pussy mounds were almost touching.

"Now try this."

Selina reached between them and started to thumb Emma's clit. Emma reciprocated and as they humped to and fro on their butts they rubbed each other to ecstasy. Loud whimpers and moans filled the room as their heads lolled from their arousing ministrations.

"I'm coming, Selina!" Emma screamed as her orgasm took hold and she held the dildo tightly in her hand as she kept it from withdrawing from her convulsing cunt.

Selina also came and her mouth gaped open in silent euphoria as her pussy bathed the cat head end of the dildo. When they recovered their wits they untangled themselves and slowly pulled the twin fucker from their slick cunts. They huddled together for a long while in silence and Selina removed her face mask and unbuttoned her boots. As they laid in each others arms the wall reverberated from the thump of the next rooms headboard banging against the wall. Muted sounds of a couple engaged in coitus filtered through.

"Bruce! Bruce, oh yes! Don't stop. Right there, right there!"

Bitch! Thought Emma.

"Alright then Doctor. Off you go, I need to have a little catnap. And thank you for a most enjoyable hour."

Emma collected her things accordingly and made it back to the room that she and Scarlett were sharing.

x

Scarlett returned to the bedchamber Wayne had provided for the two visitors a half hour later. When she crept inside the dark room she undressed and made to get into her nightgown. Then the gas went up with a hiss and Emma sat up in the twin bed as the lamp illuminated a guilty Holmes. Scarlett was caught out naked standing at the foot of the bed, her gown in her hands.

"So, how was our host? Any good? Did he bring you to a climax?" Asked Emma coldly.

"Dear me no. We just spoke and discussed the Queen."

"Holmes! You liar! You just fucked Bruce Wayne!"

"Not I." Said Scarlett sheepishly.

"Very well. Have it your way. I shall prove it using your methods of deduction I can observe that you have a fresh love bite just above your collarbone. Your labia are puffy and red and your nipples look like they could cut glass. You have hurried with your toilet and the distinct smell of semen combined with a masculine after shave cologne lingers about your person. You, my dear debauched Scarlett, have just had sexual intercourse with a male."

Scarlett shrugged her night attire on over her head and paused a moment. Then she burst out laughing and clapped her hands. She jumped into bed beside Emma who sat with arms crossed.

"Bravo Watson, bravo! A capital deduction. You have come along in leaps and bounds and I am heartily impressed. We may make a detective out of you yet. Yes indeed I have slept with Wayne. And he is rather good in bed."

Scarlett got cosy and caressed Emma who laid on her left side and made coo coo noises in her ear.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. He's only a man. By the way, I hope Miss Kyle didn't bore you too much?"

"No. Not too. And you were right. She adores cats."

Emma smiled to herself, snuffed out the light and within seconds both were sound asleep.

x

It was the beginning of the age of the skyscraper. Already New York City had the tallest building in the country and many other cities were starting to follow suit. Gotham had a few, and Batman stood atop the highest as the clock struck one. The Metropolitan and Municipal was a fifty apartment building of brick and red stone complete with Gotham City's first and as yet electric elevator.

"Quiet tonight."

On occasion the city had moments of relatively little crime and this night was one of those. The bat garbed crime fighter looked down as the bitter November wind made his floor length cape flap behind his back and a few snowdrops whitened his navy costume. His face was hidden beneath a navy cloth cowl complete with two bat ears and his solid torso was under a tight grey and dark blue body suit. His gloves and boots were buccaneer style and he had a yellow utility belt about his waist.

"Cold nights mean no ne'er-do-wells abroad on the streets."

Inspired to operate as a vigilante to protect the citizens of Gotham he had chosen those outfit to instill fear into the guilty and the innocent alike. He would never forget how his own parents were senselessly murdered before his very eyes when he was but a child. He had been invigorated by his little tryst with Scarlett Holmes, and once he was alone had traversed the underground tunnels to reappear in downtown Gotham. He fired a lengthy piece of cable from his Bat grapple gun into the air and heard the Batarang take hold in the next building. His hands held on firmly to test the traction and then swung his frame into the air and landed successfully on the nearby roof.

"Oof!"

Batman crouched low as he scanned the area, above his head and below to the street. He was on top of a six floor triplex apartment building that was half completed. This was the main route of the procession that would bring Queen Victoria from her suite in the residence of the Mayor of Gotham to the Town Hall where the midday luncheon in her honour would take place. And he was standing on the roof of Baron Gruner's property he rubbed his chin as the vigilante calculated the distances and wind velocity. Yes, this spot would be ideal for an assassination attempt on the life of Her Majesty as she rode in her open carriage with a rifle triggered by a crack shot. He pulled his high collar up around his neck and shot off into the night.

x

Scarlett and Emma had awoken to find their host out and Selina Kyle gone. They dressed for their investigation by donning men's clothing, reason being that women behaving in the manner they were about to would draw less attention. To keep out the cold both had wool frock coats with padded shoulders and silver buttons. Under this they had white shirts, waistcoats and Ritter wool trousers with a button fly and waist adjuster. Emma wore a stiff Homburg hat blocked in chocolate brown wool felt. For some reason Scarlett had on a tweed Deerstalker hat with two peaks and the ear flaps down.

"Where the devil did you get that ridiculous headwear?"

"In New York. At a store called 'The Marble Palace' on Broadway. The hat is warm and practical. Now let us get on."

Having driven in a Hansom cab to the east part of Gotham they arrived at the property of the Austrian Baron. Under a pallid grey sky they quietly made their way to the rear and Holmes studied a lock on the door that took her no time to unpick. They found a stairwell and climbed up to the top floor and made their way to the room that looked directly onto the main thoroughfare. Empty and dusty it felt cold as the snow fell in light flurries outside.

"We must be ten floors up, Holmes. Feeling giddy?" Emma said enthused by the experience of the tall height.

Apart from Saint Paul's Cathedral and the Monument in London, this was the highest they had ever been.

"Quite. Well, this would be an admirable spot for a snipers nest. If one would be that way inclined."

"Moran and Gruner?" Said Emma as she gazed into the adorable ocean green eyes of her true love.

"We must assume so. The day of the procession by the Queen will find us both here. Armed and ready. Come Watson I crave to taste Gotham City's finest Blue Claw Crab. Last nights bedroom activities have given me a ravenous appetite."

x

On the day of the Queen's open carriage procession Scarlett and Emma returned to Gruner's building suitably dressed for anything physical. Emma had her revolver in her pocket as they tentatively climbed the stairs. When they got to the same empty room they waited in silence outside as they observed a figure on his stomach looking out of the open window. In his hands was an air rifle with a long range gun sight. Scarlett put a finger to her lips as the pair of them crouched down ready to pounce. Before they had their chance to act however a large shape smashed through the next window suspended on a cable.

"It's Batman!" Cried Emma.

The figure in grey and blue and masked in a cowl kicked out at the rifle, breaking the firing pin in the process. Gruner leapt up in surprise at the outrageous costumed man and cursed.

"Bastard!"

Gruner threw a punch at Batman who stepped back just out of reach. The Baron threw a second and then a third but the caped vigilante saw them coming and ducked under both. Batman lifted his right leg and make hard contact with the soft groin of Gruner. As he dropped forwards in acute pain Batman brought his elbow across the back of his neck and he crumpled to the floor groaning.

"Swine!" Spat Colonel Moran who emerged from the shadows.

Moran drove his boot into Batman's abdomen and he was knocked backwards. The costumed hero tucked into a ball and rolled off to the side. Holmes attempted to grab the assassin in a bear hug but the lean Moran shrug her off effortlessly.

"Doctor! Your gun!"

Emma fumbled in her pocket in a state of shock at the violent events but managed to drop her army revolver.

"Baron! The gas!" Screamed the Colonel.

Gruner crawled across the floor and found a case from which he brought forth a hand held device. As Moran withdrew the Baron smashed the object hard against the wooden floorboards and also left the room.

"Have a care, Watson!"

A yellow cloud billowed out and Scarlett, Emma and Batman collapsed under the influence of the noxious knockout gas.

x

Scarlett Holmes was the first to awaken from the gas and was instantly gripped by panic. She, Emma Watson and Batman had been placed in a circular shape facing each other and were seated in three wooden chairs. All three were tied with rope and securely fastened as they sat. Batman looked slightly the worse for wear as she watched his magnificent chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out. He still had his face hidden under the cowl but unfortunately for him his costume was ragged and torn in all the wrong places. His leggings were in strings on his muscled thighs and his trunks were just ribbons of material about his groin.

"'Pon my soul!"

In his half asleep stupor he sported a half erection which poked up on his belly giving Scarlett a decent view of the underside of his prick.

"Aha."

Scarlett then looked to the broken windows and noted the useless rifle that had been abandoned, then she expressed alarm when her eyes went to the crude, but deadly time bomb next to their feet. Six sticks of red dynamite were stuck together and along the sticks was a mechanical alarm clock which had two bells at the top of the round face and a metal handle fixed atop of the bells. Next to that were several barrels of flammable printer's ink that would cause a terrific explosion that would most likely devastate the nearby locale. Including Her Majesty! The time on the clock was five minutes to noon. The Queen was due to pass this very spot at that time.

"Watson! Batman! For pity's sake wake up!" Yelled a desperate detective.

The two other captives slowly came to their senses and snapped awake once they had digested the grave situation.

"A bomb! This must be their plan B, Holmes. Whatever shall we do?" Said a terrified Emma.

"We must ensure the dynamite does not go off in the vicinity of the ink. Look, below us. The River Gotham."

Their was a big hole in the floor of the unfinished building and the river was flowing directly under.

"Well, not the river but the water is winding its way toward it. If we can dump the bomb into the water it will be taken away by the current and we should be safe."

"But how?"

"Try to move your chair in the direction of the device."

They all had their hands pulled behind their backs and were bound by rope around their bodies. Their ankles also were tied to the front legs of the chair.

"Er, Holmes. Batman appears to have a stiff cock."

"Ignore that for now my dear Doctor and rock your chair."

All three scraped and teetered their chairs to get nearer the clock bomb. Then Batman toppled and he fell on top of the device, his erection, almost full by now, had somehow looped under the handle of the clock.

"Hold! I have an idea!" Said Scarlett excitedly at the odd occurrence as they all stopped.

"You are aware of my published treatise on the one hundred and fourteen varieties of tobacco ash. Less known is my other treatise on how much weight the male penis can hold when erect. Just one of my little fancies."

"Really. You never cease to amaze me Holmes."

"It appears that an exceptional male in his prime can hold up to twenty pounds from his erection with a silk scarf tied to the middle of the shaft. I calculate that the bomb of clock and dynamite here weighs about ten troy pounds. Batman could easily lift it with his impressive appendage and dispose of it into the river below."

"Wait," said Emma as she looked directly at Scarlett. "Did you conduct a practical experiment with male volunteers?"

"Yes, it was a most unique afternoon. Long before we met."

Emma rolled her eyes. The woman was simply unique in every way.

"Batman? What say you?"

The caped vigilante had kept a discreet silence throughout the last few minutes. New to the role of masked avenger he had no practise in disguising his voice to maintain his secret identity. When he spoke he spoke like Bruce Wayne.

"I'll do it. But it is going to be difficult to keep my erection under such duress."

He spoke in a whisper and hoped that he was not recognised. The ladies understood his dilemma as he shifted onto his knees, still tied to the chair and with his cock lodged under the handle of the alarm clock.

"He is quite right Holmes. The male nearly always needs a visual stimulant to keep erect for intercourse. Pity we were not stripped off as per the usual in this instance."

True words from Emma. Scarlett had lost count of the number of times the pair of them had been forced to strip naked by various nefarious villains.

"I...that is...I do respond to dirty talk. It does something to me to hear pretty women curse and utter profanities."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. Indeed, she thought, the man is clearly remarkable.

"Very well, you try to manoeuvre to the hole in the floor while the Doctor and I talk to you."

Batman grunted as he tried to keep a stiff, but already he was wilting.

"Come on my good man, keep it up. How are you going to fuck the Doctor and I with a soft sword. Do you want to fuck me or her? I do declare that Watson has the tightest muff I have ever had the fortune to lick."

Good start thought Emma as she listened to the hot blonde talk to the costumed man on his knees. Batman seemed to be responding as his thick cock pointed up with that odd curve in the middle.

"I wish I could spread my legs to show you my dripping cunt, Batman. Would you like to see me fuck Emma's cunt with mine? I want to lick her pussy until she comes and then lap up all the cream from within. I want your big fat cock, Batman. I want to suck it until you ache to shove it up my wet hole."

Batman loved it and was rock hard and the bomb hung in the centre of his shaft. His hose did have a worrying sag as he tried to manage the weight.

"Have you ever spanked a woman? My ass is meaty and soft and the good Doctor has two firm cheeks that just scream out to be smacked. You can bend her over and fuck her from behind while you watch her backside jiggle. Would you like that? A big, virile man like yourself? We are so wet for you big man. Give us your cock. Fuck our brains out. Cum on our tits. Cum on our faces. Give us that cock cream."

Batman was close to the hole in the floor, sweat permeated his outfit as he toiled and staggered doggedly on.

"Watson, you try."

"Very well. Batman, I can see you have a generous length. How I should like to suck it hard until my saliva dribbled down your hot stalk. Then I would love for you to fuck my mouth until the crown of your organ was at the back of my throat."

Both Emma and Scarlett had by now aroused themselves and the sight of Batman's purple tipped prick. Emma rubbed her thighs together in her seat as she felt her loins leak. She stole a look at the other woman who licked her lips, her eyes totally glued to the mans hard cock. Batman rolled over in a spin as he deposited the bomb through the hole and a muted splash was heard. At the same time a gathered crowd in the street below roared as presumably the Queen passed by in her coach.

"Capital work. Batman. You have saved the day. Bravo!"

As he rolled over again his bonds unraveled and he managed to break free and stood up in relief, his erection pointing at the two ladies. Now somewhat embarrassed the six foot plus man picked up Scarlett's long coat and covered his ragged costume.

"If you don't mind I shall use your coat to stave off exposure."

He untied the ropes about their bodies and leapt out of the window on his tossed cable.

"Fare you well ladies."

Scarlett and Emma brushed themselves off and ran to the broken window just in time to see his figure vanish across the rooftops. Below in the street the Queen's procession also rode off, now safe from incident.

"I wonder who he really is?" Wondered Emma.

"Why, Bruce Wayne is Batman." Said Scarlett with a wave of her hand.

"What? How do you know this? We've only been in Gotham City two days and nights."

"Put it this way. I never forget a penis."

END


End file.
